


You Said Take It Off

by LoveLaniLane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Usage, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Based by a Lana Del Rey song, Businessman!Zayn, But doesn't admit it, In The Air Tonight (Song), Lesbian!Jade, Louis can't cheat, M/M, Male Stripper!Liam, Mermaid Motel (Song) - Freeform, Rough Sex, Top!Zayn, because he loves Harry, blowjob, bottom!Liam, businessman!Louis, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLaniLane/pseuds/LoveLaniLane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who are you to pay £1,500 for a private show?"</p><p>"A very rich man."</p><p>"A man like you throws it away while others need to work to make that amount."</p><p>"Oh, I work for it...and I don't plan on wasting it either."</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Zayn is a successful businessman going out for Guys Night Out and he gets intrigued by one of the male strippers and wants him. Bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Said Take It Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is recommended by some wonderful people on Twitter and I saw it and took up the chance to do it. 
> 
> It's the mixture of two of my favorite things (1D and Lana Del Rey) so I was like why not?
> 
> This is dedicated to them and myself. This was inspired by a Lana Del Rey song.
> 
> I really hope I made all the readers of this proud. I am thinking of making this a series of Ziam and Larry based off Lana Del Rey songs. Please comment if you would really like me to continue it. :) 
> 
> Songs mentioned:  
> •Mermaid Motel by Lana Del  
> Rey  
> •In The Air Tonight by Kelly Sweet

Zayn Malik.

The man that had it all. He had the money. The suits. The cars. The mansion of a house. The high-paying job. The face of business, and to add it all up with a cherry on top, he could get anybody he desired.

_Anybody._

He was a businessman. Proud of it and prouder to show it off.

Businessman of the year for two straight years from 2013 and 2014, finally beating out the man who he called a close friend, Louis Tomlinson.

"Aye, oi oi! Come on, Zayn! The meeting can't start until the main men get there!" Louis laughed as he waited down at the entrance door.

Louis Tomlinson, businessman of the year the three years before Zayn winning it 2010 to 2012, being the only businessman to get it for more than two years. Zayn had formed an alliance with the man, not only so he could beat him but because the two had actually grown close after many years of competition.

Zayn walked down the stairs, not in a rush. "They wouldn't start without us. They wouldn't dare. We're the life of the party."

"Damn right!"

"And this isn't even a meeting. It's a bunch of guys trying to get laid for the night."

Louis shook his head rapidly. "No. You know I've got Harry. I'll be going for the drinks only tonight."

Zayn rolled his eyes while his lips formed a small smile. "You really have gotten whipped for the boy, haven't you?"

Harry Styles was Louis's new boo, having dumped and getting rid of his old one who he had spent four years with. Harry was first hired to be Louis's personal chef for his home but before anyone knows it, he was Louis's personal whore after having him one day on the surfaces of everything in the kitchen (floor, counter, sink, etc.). One destined night later they were what they are now. He was more of a housewife, cooking for the man and also fucking him. He's actually the reason Louis dumped his ex only two months ago and Louis had never been happier.

"God, Zayn, he's so bloody fantastic! He's like the most perfect specimen."

"So what's the reason to not go out and find some other nice piece of ass? Can't be that he's become your boyfriend?"

"Not my boyfriend. Not in a commitment with him but let's just say he gave me a little something before I left the house just now," Louis smirked as he clasped Zayn's shoulder and walked out of the house with him.

"You dirty dog," Zayn chuckled.

"It wasn't me who asked for it. He offered."

Zayn shook his head, still laughing as they got into the back of the limousine that was waiting for them.

"Did you tell him this was a meeting?" Zayn asked as the driver drove out of the gates and Zayn took out some bourbon and some glasses for Louis and himself.

"Of course I did! I couldn't tell him I was going to some club where a bunch of people were gonna be half naked and drinking. He believes that he's my only and if he keeps sucking my dick the way he does, I'd probably never want an average mouth ever again," Louis said.

"Average?" Zayn's laughter boomed.

"His mouth is something else I tell you. His lips were made to take cock. I swear, he is going to be the death of me."

"Sounds like someone's whipped," Zayn sung as he took his bourbon.

Louis shook his head, "not whipped. Just very, very grateful."

They talked all the way until they reached the club that the men were meeting up at. Both men stepped out and buttoned the middle of their blazers, looking like the professionals they were. There was a line of people, backs pressed against the wall as they've probably been standing for a long while. Louis and Zayn looked at the bouncer and nodded at him and he nodded back, letting them both go in without even a word needing to be spoken.

They walked until they were in the balcony seating where all of the other guys were. They greeted one another and ordered drinks all around. Louis of course started off discussions with the others about his new and exciting sex life with Harry.

Zayn took a seat near the railing of the balcony as he looked down at the strippers that were on poles on either side of the T-shaped stage. It was a great view as they were right in front of the stage just on the second floor which was reserved with the balcony, a personal bar, and two separate hallways which were private bedrooms for men who paid for a room to get laid.

"What's with the stage?" Zayn heard Louis call to the host of the group.

"There's a show going on at 9:30 tonight. They have certain shows on certain nights, since it's Saturday it's the men's show," he answered back.

"For the men?" Louis asked.

"By the men. It's gay night, guys," the bartender lady said as she placed down the tray of drinks. "Here you go, fellas."

 _By the men,_ Zayn thought as he took his drink and looked as the stage. The strippers on the poles were wearing florissant colored wigs and bikinis. How was that at all appealing for gay's night?

Louis took the seat next to Zayn as he looked at his watch. "Show starts in two minutes."

"I have a watch," Zayn stated. He watched as both strippers got off the poles and went behind the curtains. It didn't go unnoticed to see the wigs of the strippers be pulled off to reveal the short boy-cut hairstyle they both rocked. Now Zayn understood how it matched the gay theme.

"You kinda looked zoned out, had to tell you something," Louis laughed before the lights went out and the men below and some of their friends started to cheer and clap. "Just hope the show isn't good."

"Why you say that?" Zayn said looking over at his friend.

"I'd have no one to tend and care for my boner if I do get one," Louis said with a heavy sigh before focusing to the woman that walked onto the stage. Zayn smirked before he turned his gaze to what Louis was looking at.

"Welcome, gentlemen," she smiled wickedly. She was dressed in tight leather clothing but as she looked out into the crowd, it didn't seem like she was going to flirt with the audience tonight simply because she knew the men here tonight was not interested in her kind. "Tonight, we will give you a show in which will be hard for one to look away. We'll give you a show of pleasure..." A smirk spread on her lips as she said, "a show for sex." That got the guys on the ground floor to cheer and cat whistle. Zayn rested his arms on the railing as he leaned against it.

"Get ready boys as we start off. Welcome to the _Mermaid Motel_ , gentlemen," she smirked before her spotlight went out and she left the stage. Cheers of relief were let out before the red curtains split apart and the set of the show was revealed and three men wearing suits took the stage and a soundtrack begin to play.

_"Maybe we can go to Coney Island, Maybe I could sing the National anthem, I, a white sweater for the last white day, Of the summer..."_

Each man turned around at their own assigned lyric line, the spotlight on all of them as they did their own little part for their own little time. They were in unison during a small beat-down where they rolled their hips slowly, pushing out their bums at the direction of the audience. Oh, the men couldn't help but fox whistle and cat call. They rocked their hips from side to side, back still turned to the crowd until the chorus finally rolled in.

_"You call me lavender..."_

A dancer with brown hair spiked up with purple tips turned around and tightened up his lavender colored tie before freezing at the final position.

_"You call me sunshine..."_

Another man but with blonde hair and a bright yellow tie turned around but did something different than the other man, he rolled his hips three times quickly before freezing in his position.

_"You said take it off... Take it off..."_

Finally the last guy turned around but he didn't have his own little part. He didn't freeze. No, he took his role of walking down the catwalk swaying his hips forcefully while taking off his blazer slowly letting his muscles almost burst from the tight dress shirt he was wearing. He threw his blazer to the side of the stage. The chorus to the song repeated so that three other guys could routinely bring out chairs for the main dancers to sit in. They sat down simultaneously to the beat.

Zayn was so in a trance with the main dancer. He couldn't tear his eyes off him, he couldn't even blink as he was afraid he'd miss something about the guy if he does. He fucking hated how he had this stupid ass balcony seat where the party was. He wanted to be down there, front row with the best view of this brown-haired fellow.

_"Maybe we can go to Suede Tokyo, Or see Van Halen at the reunion show..."_

All three characters started to unbutton their cuffs before unbuttoning their shirts, revealing their bare chests to the audience. Zayn's eyes were only on the only fit one on stage. He means, they were all fit but the man in the center, he was the most. The others were too thin, too skinny for him. But that one... God had made him and his body for the world to see what perfection looked like. He looked strong, buff. He looked like exactly what Zayn wanted--no, needed.

_"Diamond Dave and Ray Late..."_

All three dancers gripped the end of the chair as they rubbed hard against their seats and rolled their hips to back up against the back of the chair. Zayn licked his lips as he could feel his lower region start to throb. His eyes were probably lust-filled, and he couldn't look away. He couldn't.

_"And you salute me...Because I am, I am..."_

They got up from the seats and walked to the end of the stage as they started to undo their belts. Zayn was burning holes into the one he liked. He must have felt it too because the dancer looked around before looking to the balcony and pulled his belt off and pressed the leather against his skin as he looked up at the darkness of shadows of men that were staring at them, one staring at him.

He dropped the belt on the floor in front of him before he took the waist of his pants and pulled the pants down to reveal his light blue men spandex shorts. It really did not leave anything to the imagination as he was dancing with a semi outline visibly traceable. He placed his hands on the back of his head and moved his hips slowly and giving small thrust, just for the show.

Zayn was about to fucking lose it. He had downed about three bourbons to try and distract his body but then the man goes and does this to him. Zayn smacked down the glass before he went over to the bartender chick and demanded, "I want him."

The performance was soon to be over but Zayn didn't mind as he had his mind too occupied with wanting that man. Wanting him in front of him, giving him a little private show that only his eyes can see. This was a show for all these men, they could watch but not do anything about it. Zayn was going to be the one to do something about it.

The song finished before coming back which was the time for the three dancers to get off stage. They swayed their hips as they turned to leave and Zayn watched as the one he wanted couldn't help but look back at all the men that were looking at them, looking at him leave. He looked back up to the balcony and winked at the men before he disappeared. Zayn licked his lips as he was gripping the railing tightly because he knew he was going to have that man.

He was determined to.

<^>

Liam Payne looked at himself through the mirror as he took a towel to wipe off the oil on his body. It was required for the men to put it on before hitting the stage and God, how he hated it even if it did make him look better than he's actually given.

Jade, the one in charge of bartending tonight, came to the back while all the men were either changing out or changing in. She squeezed her way through the men sighing in relief when she got to Liam.

"Liam!" She called out making his head turn.

"Jade. What are you doing here? You hate it back here. And what have I told you? Call me by my new stage name, Leeroy."

"I'm sorry! I keep forgetting! And I do, I do but I had to tell you that someone ordered a private show from you," she said with flushed red cheeks as she was trying to inhale oxygen and not testosterone hormones.

"A private show? From me?" He said obscured.

"Yes, specifically asked for you!"

"I don't know, Jade. I still have two more performances for the night," Liam said taking off the blue spandex shorts and stood there in just a G-string. Jade would be one to look if she was into the male species but she's not.

"Oh, but Liam!--"

"--Leeroy--"

"He paid so much!" Jade said twiddling her thumbs.

"Paid so much? A private show is like £200."

"He paid a bajillion times more just to get you!" Jade's words caused him to look at her seriously.

"How much did it pay?"

"£1,500 to get you."

Liam's eyes widened at the price said. £1,500?!? He wasn't worth that much! Who the hell was this guy to be able to afford so damn much?

"Can't you just give him one of the doubles? He won't know it's not me," Liam said.

"I could, I could..." Jade said nervously. "B-But none of yours reported tonight."

Liam groaned. He didn't want to not do the show but this guy paid a lot for his ass.

"A double for what?" Niall Horan spoke as he walked in dressed in green tight overalls that stopped at his knees and a white dress shirt as well.

"Some guy paid £1,500 for a private show from me," Liam sounded stressed.

Niall's eyes widened. "Shit! I knew the businessmen were in the building but if they're throwing around that kind of money, I'll bend over."

"Businessmen? He's a businessman?" Liam asked Jade who nodded, confirming his answer.

"Fine! But you'll have to find someone to replace me in the show."

"I think Aiden would be able to do it for tonight," Jade said before scurrying off.

Liam shook his head as he went to go get ready for his private show he had to give.

"Give him what he paid for, Li!" Niall shouted for him. He looked around and down at his clothes before sighing. "And I'm dressed like this. Why does he always get the good things?"

<^>

"Your room is ready for you, sir," Jade, the bartender said softly before handing him over a room key. Zayn nodded at her before looking down at the card handed to see the room number on it. Jade left to go back behind the bar and Zayn got up smoothly, bumping Louis on the shoulder telling him he had to go.

Louis only hummed as he was probably drunk now and instead of doing anything about it, he'd just sleep. If he couldn't fuck anybody here, he'll sleep the drinks away.

Zayn whistled softly before he walked down the orange-ly lit hallway as he walked on the plush red carpet and looked at the gold numbers on the red painted doors until he came to door 14. He slid in the card, seeing the green light before opening the door slowly, not knowing what to expect. It was empty.

The room was empty. Well, Not literally. It was fully furnished of course but there was no handsome hunk anywhere, not even on the semi-circle shaped bed, waiting for him.

He walked in and settled the card down before he took off his blazer and settled it on the plush red love chair in the corner of the room. There was a nice, sturdy pole in with a tall platform in the middle of the open space as it went all up to the high ceiling. Zayn couldn't help but to look around the room. The red carpet continued into the room. The room was red. Red and gold and orange. Zayn sat down the bed fiddling with his fingers not noticing the figure in the room until he had spoken.

"Who are you to pay £1,500 for a private show?" Liam spoke as he leaned against the wall, the door to the bathroom he had emerged from closed behind him. Zayn stood up and faced the man he wanted.

Zayn shrugged, "a very rich man."

Liam chuckled lightly. "A man like you throws it away while others need to work to make that amount."

"Oh, I work for it," Zayn said as he sat down in the chair in the corner of the room. "And I don't plan on wasting it either."

Liam smirked slightly before he moves his nearly naked body towards the pole of the room.

He was only wearing the pair of light blue spandex shorts he had worn on stage. There was no other outfit as it appeared someone had taken the one he had wanted to wear for the private show. Liam used the small steps to get up onto the platform and twirled twice around the pole before squatting down and licking his lips as he looked upon Zayn's body which was positioned with opened arms and opened legs.

"Press play for me will you?" Liam asked as he nodded towards the iHome system on the table next to Zayn.

Zayn pressed play, his eyes still not leaving Liam's body. The beat to the song began and Liam's lips formed a smirk as he slowly got up. His hand wrapped around the pole and walked around it.

 _"I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord,_   _I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh lord, Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord, oh lord..."_

Liam eyed Zayn as he pressed against the pole and rolled his body on it and pressed his semi against it. Liam twisted around to press his back against the pole before he slipped down until he was sitting on his toes, his legs spread wide for Zayn's personal view.

Zayn was giving the chair he was sitting on a death grip as he shifted in his seat, causing his hardening member to brush against his zipper. He bit his lower lip and just sat there, testing himself to see if he can control himself...all while Liam was testing him to see how long it took for him to break.

They always break.

Liam sat down on the platform when the beat had dropped and laid down thrusting upward before he arched his back, moaning loudly, his second attempt to break the guy.

Second time was a charm.

Zayn had gotten up and grabbed Liam by the jaw and forced their lips together while one hand pushed down on his broad chest so he'd stay laying down for him. Zayn used his other hand to spread Liam's legs apart and fit himself in between them, pressing his groin against the other man's. They both released pleasurable moans.

Liam's legs were sliding against Zayn's sides as his hands started to unbutton Zayn's dress shirt to expose the beautiful black ink that was imprinted onto his skin. The exception was the red lip print that was surrounded by wings. Liam leaned upward and kissed exactly where the tattoo laid before moving up his collarbone and neck then his jaw.

Zayn's hands gripped Liam's sides as the rutting didn't stop. After the white shirt was off, hands were down to fiddle with the belt and zipper. Zayn let out a hot breath against Liam's cheek and it caused him to shiver, goosebumps arising onto his skin.

"Off. Take it off," Liam said as he kissed Zayn's jaw and pulled down his pants as best he could with the platform edge causing the height difference between the two.

Zayn pushed down his pants and underwear to his ankles. Liam was quick to take the rock hard cock to rub and hold in the palm of his hand. Zayn moaned as he closed his eyes and threw his head back, enjoying the sensation he was feeling just from Liam's hand. Liam smirked before he dipped his head to take in the head of Zayn's cock and just let it sit on his tongue before going to take in a few more inches.

"Fuck, god yes," Zayn moaned out breathily as he gave shallow thrusts into Liam's mouth. Liam slipped to the floor so he could have a better neck angle and take more of his length down.

Zayn wondered if this is what Louis was talking about when he had been speaking in behalf of his...whatever he is, Harry. Was this how it felt to have an above-average mouth suck him off? An expert-like tongue? Would Zayn be a changed man after this extraordinary blowjob?

_Stay tuned..._

"Shit. You're so fucking good," Zayn said as he pulled at the brown hair of the boy sucking him.

Liam popped off his dick, much to both of their disappointment. Liam pulled the skirt of the platform up and pulled up a bottle of lube and a box of 12-condoms which only had seven remaining.

"Take it off," Zayn demanded as he eyed Liam's straining cock. Liam couldn't help but smirk lightly.

He took off his blue shorts to expose himself to the man in front of him, displaying himself for only the man.

"Prep me," Liam demanded with a smile on his face. He laid back down on the platform and bent his legs, keeping them open for Zayn. Zayn didn't have to be told twice. He took the bottle of lube and slicked his fingers with the thick, clear liquid. Fingers slipped in causing Liam to release a moan and arch his back, pressing down on the fingers inside him to make them go deeper. Zayn couldn't help but watch as his fingers disappeared inside the man.

He licked his lips while Liam still had legs opened wide. Liam grabbed a hold onto the edge of the pole's platform. His fingers tightly wrapped around it, using strength to not come so soon and to stay flat against the platform. Zayn's eyes wondered off to the sight of Liam's body and all he could see was the muscle that he had. This guy was muscle. Muscle here, muscle there. Zayn liked it, and he had never liked it so much as before this moment.

"Please," the stripper said with near desperation. His back arched slightly before the fingers inside him slipped out causing him to release an involuntary whimper.

Zayn tapped Liam's thigh and said, "turn over."

Liam got off the platform and bend over it, positioning himself to be used by the man that paid 750% more than original price for his private show.

Zayn rolled the lubricated condom onto his hard cock. Liam was breathing evenly and had his eyes closed as his body pressed against the cold surface of the pole's platform. His hands were placed on either side of his head.

Zayn held onto Liam's hips before slowly pushing himself inside the man.

Liam's moan was inaudible. His hands formed fists as he pressed his forehead against the fake wood he was on. His back tensed before he caught himself tensing and starting to breathe deeply to relax.

Zayn made a pleasurable noise when he was all the way in. He didn't check in on the man he was fucking, he just started to thrust deeper inside him, never fully taking all of his cock out.

"Yes, yes," Liam chanted as the pace quickened. Liam's left hand held tightly to the pole. The only thing keeping him on the platform was his grip on the pole and the man holding his hips as he fucked deep in him. His legs were shaking as his toes curled from the pleasure the stranger was giving him.

The grunts being made by the businessmen matched the exact rhythm in which he was fucking the stripper's ass and also the slight knocking that Liam's knees were during to the wood of the side of the platform.

Liam released his grip of the pole and placed his hands back flat on the fake wood, getting up so his chest was off it. He was starting to collect sweat and he didn't need to clean the sweat off of what is supposed to be used for dancing only.

Liam pushed back against the groin of the man fucking him while looking back, taking a small thought to realize to sweet contrast of their skin tones so close to each other.

Zayn's left hand went and grabbed Liam's shoulder, helping him continue to push back against him so they were fucking at the same rapid speed. The other hand remained on Liam'a right hip.

One of Liam's hands wrapped around his own cock and pumped quickly as he was still pushing his bum back against the other man. Liam's head was thrown back while gentle moans escaped his lips.

Liam grew close. He forced his hips to gain speed on fucking back on the other man's dick while still trying to fuck into his fist. "Yes, oh, fuck yes!" He started to pant heavily and take sharp gasps before coming over his fist and the platform in front of him.

The pace had slowed down but Liam knew he wasn't done. It wasn't over until the man that paid for it was finished.

Liam didn't take any time to recover from his orgasm. He immediately went down on his knees and took off the condom being worn by the man that fucked him. He took his cock into his mouth and quickly but swiftly bobbed his head to try and make the man reach the orgasm he possibly craved.

Zayn held the back of Liam's head as he thrust during the times Liam took the most inches of his cock. Zayn looked down and took in the beautiful sight below him.

"Ah, I'm so close," Zayn hissed and threw his head back. Liam popped off his dick and started to stroke it quickly while looking up at the man. Zayn only let out a loud moan before he started to come onto Liam's neck and chest. Liam stroked until there was no come left.

Zayn panted slight before looking down and nodding slightly and then pulling up his pants.

Liam got off his knees and leaned against the edge of the platform. His bum was a bit sore when leaning against it.

Zayn was buttoning up his shirt when Liam pulled up the skirt of the platform and pulled out a small rag and started to wipe off the come on his chest. Liam was too tired and weak to pull the tight blue spandex shorts back on himself so he just sat on the bed, insecurely covering his lower region with the covers.

Zayn had felt a little awkward as they exchanged no words when he was getting dressed and the other guy cleaned himself off. Zayn slipped on his blazer before walking over to Liam and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Thank you."

Liam chuckled, "No problem. You did pay for it."

"I paid for the show, the other part was just a bonus," Zayn winked at him before backing away from a chuckling Liam.

"Hope you enjoyed the show," Liam called out before Zayn left.

Zayn turned and smiled saying, "I surely did."

<^>

Zayn turned the room key back up to the front to Jade who was brewing beer behind the bar.

Jade's eyebrows rose at the key in Zayn's hand. She extended her hand out and took it from him.

"Oh. You didn't have to bring the key back, sir. It would have been okay if you just left it in the room. I'm sure Liam would have brought the key back."

"Liam? Is that supposed to be his job or something?" Zayn asked a bit confused.

Jade explained, "Well, most people tend to forget the key when leaving so it's become the responsibility of our employees to return it back. And since you did request Liam for the private show..."

Liam. So that was his name. Zayn was too busy in a trance of lust to have even asked for it.

Zayn just shook his head. "It was no problem. Thanks anyways. And give that Liam a big tip from the amount I paid, please."

Jade's eyes widened but nodded rapidly. As Zayn walked away from the girl, he could hear her cursing herself about a Leeroy.

<^>

Liam put on his jacket and his faded green colored scarf as he walked to the exit of the club.

"Bye, Jade! See ya next week!" He called out.

He heard Jade squeal before saying, "oh, goodbye Liam! No, Leeroy! Wait--"

Liam chortled slightly before just leaving out of the doors. Liam caught up with the last bus call in just a few seconds to spare. He paid his fare before taking a seat near the window.

He plugged in his headphones and played a playlist while he searched through the latest news on YahooUK. He went through the trending topics and then passed down the weather, horoscopes, and lifestyle until he got to business. Why he stopped was because of a picture of two men in suits shaking hands firmly while smiling to the camera. The article was titled, _"Malik Motor Vehicles and Tomlinson Transportation finalize alliance deal."_

It was a picture of some guy he didn't recognize but he knew the man on the left. It was the man he let fuck him just a few hours back.

He clicked on it and read the article, remembering that Jade clearly saying a business man was the one who paid for him. Now he knew who that stranger was.

"Zayn Malik."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments please! :)
> 
> This was not Beta'd by another person so all mistakes are mine.


End file.
